Mi perdonerai?
by LeAwesometwinflower
Summary: its ww3, all the nations are at war.you're made to do thing you never would. no one can be trusted, not even allies. but when Italy comes to give germany a little present, and hears germanys boss telling germany that their next target was italy. will italy trust germany the same way? will germany kill his one and only friend? sorry for the fail summary, hope you enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Germany sighed and walked up to his bosses door and knocked on it to let his boss know he was coming in. he then walked into his bosses office and

faced him. "you vanted to see me sir?" His boss set down the pencil he had been tapping on his desk and grinned devious. "yes Germany, I have a

new plan!"

XXX

Italy walked up to Germany's door and started knocking on it. when Germany didn't answer, he just snuck in the way he used to before the war

started. But when he got in, all the lights were off. so he decided to go check the office where Germany's boss worked at. He left the house and

walked over to the office because it wasn't far from Germany's house. when he got to the office he saw that Germany was indeed in his

bosses office. so he hurried over there and looked at the box of sweets that he had bought for Germany earlier that day.

He decided he wanted to get Germany something to cheer him up alittle

He lifted his hand to knock but hesitated, he looked at his gift and smiled knowing Germany would like it. He was about to knock when he heard

Germany's boss.

"We're going to burn Italy to the ground! we'll show the world that we mean business but first you have to kill the Italy brothers!"

The box of sweets that italy was holding had slipped though his now shaking fingers as he stood there frozen, as he felt tears trickle down his face.

**what...he's...going to kill me?...h-he wouldn't really do it...would he?... I...I have to get out of here...come on body move!**With these thoughts Italy

bolted out the door as fast as his legs would carry him. once he was home he ran into his room and locked his door, completely ignoring his brothers

confused and worried look.

XXX

Germany stood there in shock as he tried to process what his boss just told him to do. "y-you vant me to do vas now?!"

Germany's boss sighed and put his face on his forehead, before grabbing some papers and handing them to Germany "here's the plans, follow them

and do what your told! i don't care if he's your friend! just do the job and do it right!"

Germany gulped and nodded "J-ja, Vell... A-aufviedersen" Germany started walking out, but before he could get away his boss stopped him.

"I'm warning you, if you screw this up, you'll regret it for the rest of your life"

Germany growled at him and walked out the door. he stopped when he noticed a small box sitting on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up.

it was a simple little box that was wrapped in fancy paper and had a German flag ribbon on the top. there was a tag on it saying it was for Germany, so

he took it with him to his car.

XXX

Italy sniffled and sat on his bed. he looked over to his side and grabbed the picture frame that was on his night stand. a small smile slipped on his face

as he remembered the good times when everyone was friends even if some people didn't like each other.

it was still so much better than it is now. because now a days you can't trust anyone, not your friends, not your allies, no one. its horrible, I know for

fact, because my friend ...my best friend...is going to...to kill me...

Italy started sobbing as he hugged the picture of him and his best friend, and then laid on the bed, still hugging the picture. just then there was a

knock on Italy's door. Italy's eyes shot open and darted towards the door.

the person tried to open the door but found it was locked,so the person just stood there for a minute before speaking

"hey fratalino... are you okay?" Italy sniffled and sat up.

"y-ya fratello... I'm fine..."

Romano sighed. "Feli stop lying and just tell me whats wrong!"

"I'm fine Romano just hurting a little. I'll be better soon, k?"

Romano started to back away from his brother's door. "okay..well once your feeling better let me know... and I'll make you some pasta." Italy smiled

"ok Romano"

XXX

once Germany was home, he walked over to the table and set all his stuff down. then he went to the kitchen and made some coffee, then went back to

the table and picked up the papers his boss had given him. he leafed through the pages in horror as he read through the plans. Germany had to set it

down or he would have a mental heart attack.

he picked up the small box and carefully undid the package and opened it up. inside the box were some of Germany's favorite sweets and a little note.

this all made Germany smile and forget about all his boss was telling him to do.

he opened the folded note. the note read:

**dear Germany,**  
**I've notice how hard you've been working**

**so i thought that you should take a break and smile more. **

**even though its ww3 were still friends and always will be, even if something were to **

**happen to one of us. we'll always be best friends.**

** just don't forget to try to smile a bit more, i looks better on your face~**

**love**  
**your best friend Italy.**

while reading this Germany's smile had disappeared and had been replaced by tears streaming down his face. he couldn't hold it in anymore. it was

just too much for him to handle. why him? why did his boss want to erase Italy off the map!? i cant do it... how does he expect me to kill my best

friend... no...my only friend.

* * *

Authors note:

hey guys ima back again~! with a fanfic i've been wanten to do for a while know and just a fair warning this will contain alot of feels so ya...

and for those of you who are reading "Behind the lies" i sincerely apologise that we haven't updated it, but i've to busy with school and cross country

and so much more, and romas computer broke down so we've been waiting on that as well.

so i hope you guys liked this, I will try to update as often as i can, but there wont be to many chapters.

and just to let you all know the title means "will you forgive me" in italian.

if you think theres a way i can improve this, please let me know. i really want to be a better writer, so i'll gladly take any suggestion or tips.

so ya i think thats about it~!

i hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter~!

don't forget to follow, favorite and review~!

(p.s. reviews help me write faster)


	2. Chapter 2

1 day later

Romano walked up to his brothers door and knocked on it.

"heya Feli its time to get up! if you don't eat some thing then your going to starve to death!"

there was no answer.

Romano stepped back then ran at the door and kicked it down. Italy who was asleep, shot up and was drenched in sweat. his face

stained with tears and the look of fear.

Romano walked over to his younger brother and put a hand on his cheek then moved it to his forehead.

"looks like you have a little fever Feli, why didn't you tel me?"

Italy looked away from his brother.

"s-sorry...fratello... i-i...didn't wanna make you worry"

Romano and lightly face palmed while shaking his head.

"Feli, you idiota! who do you think i am!? I know im a jerk but i am your older brother and its my job to take care of you, so don't be

afraid to tell me if your not feeling well, ok?"

a small smile slipped onto Italy's face as he nodded.

"okay~!"

* * *

Germany stirred in his bed as his alarm went off. he groaned and smacked his alarm so hard he nearly broke it. he rolled to face the the

blank wall of his room as he tried to think of one good reason to get out of his bed. as these thoughts filled his head he heard his

phone start ringing.

he groaned as he sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Hallo?"

"guten morgin Germany"

Germany groaned as he heard his bosses voice.

"Its five in zhe morning! vhat do you vant!?"

"have you read over the plans?"

Germany was silent for a minute.

"sort of..."

"sort of germany? explain"

"v-vell... i leafed through them then went to bed"

"fine call me back vhen you've actually read it!"

the phone started beeping. germany closed the phone and the set it on his night stand and laid back down as he started gathering

his thoughts, and make plans for the day.

1. make and eat breakfast

2. read over new plans

3. call boss

4. call Italy and thank him for the gift

germany stopped himself at the last part as tried to block out the memory's from the previous day. he mentally scratched out the last

step and then got up and got dressed.

once he was dressed he headed to the kitchen and started making himself breakfast. once his breakfast was made he headed to the

table and started eating.

he looked at the papers that he was supposed to read, but every time he tried to read it he would lose it. but if his boss expected him

to read then he was gonna have too soon. but for now he just wanted to enjoy the time he had alone. he could enjoy the gift his best

friend had given him.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Italy phone number, he hesitated a little then pressed send.

Italy didn't answer.

Germany sighed and looked at the box of his favorite chocolates. "vhen vill zis stupid var end"

* * *

Italy got up and put on his coat on. he started walking towards the door but Romano stopped him "and where do you think your off too

Feli?"

Italy jumped at Romano suddenly grabbing his shoulder. "o-oh , im just going too meet with our boss. don't worry, i'll be back soon."

Romano sighed.

"ok, just be careful"

Italy nodded and left.

once Italy got there he decided he would get a drink from the office kitchen and himself a drink. he poured in the drink powder and

stirred it. he was about to taste it but all of the sudden he heard his boss laugh, which made him freeze. he just stood there listening to

the conversation he was having with "someone".

"well i do think it would help Italy altogether"

Italy's heart started beating faster.

"the people of the Italy say that we should. ya. well im starting to think we should. we'll i say we have a pole and see what the whole

nation thinks. well i think that we're going to have to unite Italy."

Italy just stood there in shook.

"we'll im going to have to let you go. alright bye"

the sound of the phone closing reassured Italy that he could move again. once he felt it was safe to leave he grabbed his drink and and

started walking to the exit. but before he could get out his boss noticed him leaving.

"oh! hey Italy! come on over here a minute~!"

Italy slowly turned around and gave his boss a fake smile.

"Wh-whats up man?"

"eh? youa feeling ok Italy"

"i-i'm fine...just... feeling a little under the weather"

"aw thatsa to bad"

Italy quickly tried to get his boss off that topic.

"so... what was it you wanted to tell me?"

his boss looked at him and got this big smile on his face.

"oh yes I almost forgot! Germany wants to become our Allie again~!"

~To be continued~

* * *

Authors note:

hello again its Nettie, im really sorry this took so long, i was just recently in a car crash and was hospitalized.

so i wasn't able to finish writing the little bit i had left. and i would have had it done sooner but... i didn't have enough writers fuel.

you see, when you make a review on a fanfic, it helps them to write and go faster, well a lot of writers anyway.

and this whole time. i have been waiting, and hoping. but not one person reviewed...

and im not trying to complain but its hard to want to keep writing when no one says anything.

it kind of makes you wanna just stop writing,and not continue it.

so if you could please leave a review, i love hearing about your guys opinion and input.

even if your correcting me on something, or telling me i need update, please do.

and i do this on my android then fix it on my computer so if something don't sound right i would love to know.

on another note. this is turning out interesting, can you guys tell what im planning. oh i am horrible, i give everybody feels.

and i forgot to tell you guys that i should warn you, there may be character death in this fic but i think that obvious.

well i cant think of anything els so till next chapter~!

don't forget favorite follow and review~!


End file.
